Data is conventionally displayed through two-dimensional displays such as televisions, monitors, or screens of computational devices such as cellular phones, laptops, or tablets. However, conventional two-dimensional displays are limited in the manner in which they can provide information besides simply displaying it. Such displays also cannot provide contextual information for the displayed data. Systems and methods are provided herein to overcome these deficiencies.